


Dreams Found

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declassification continues...with our favorite character: Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City of Lost Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950012) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 
  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/131008/131008_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Image credit: stargate_atlantis_city_pic_10_by_coldilian and from Architectural Digest cover.]
> 
> Amycat8733 recently posted an awesome [National Geographic cover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1940526) of Atlantis as a cool addition to our sandbox, go check it out! Mischief and I had already created this one for our arc.


End file.
